It's Like You're My Mirror
by mslaurenmichelle
Summary: What happens when Finn hears "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.


The first time Finn hears the song playing, he's in a taxi on the way to JFK Airport to fly back to Lima after he beat that no good creep Brody Weston up in the hotel room.

"Excuse me," he asks, tapping lightly on the glass divider of the cab. The taxi driver turns around and glares at Finn. "Would you mind turning this song up a little?"

The driver raises his eyebrow at Finn, grumbles a little bit, but eventually turns the radio up a little.

The second time Finn hears the song is right after he hangs up with Rachel after giving her advice about her _Funny Girl_ audition. He smiles to himself a little and turns the song up and ignores the glare he gets from Puck, who mumbles something about needing to sleep so he can party it up tonight. He chuckles to himself and turns the radio up a little more. Puck groans, puts his head under his pillow and flips Finn off.

Finn shakes his head and goes back to trying to concentrate on studying, but his mind keeps drifting to Rachel, as it always does. At least she said she was happy he beat Brody up. That was one of his main fears about going to New York when Santana called him. But he knew he ultimately had to do it. And he was glad he did.

The part of the conversation that kept cycling through his head was how she said she wished he could have stayed—or at least gone to see her—while he was in New York. Maybe if he'd gone to see her while he was there, he wouldn't be at the University of Lima. Maybe he'd be in New York at this moment, laughing with Rachel about something Kurt or Santana did. Rooming with the three of them would certainly be better than Puck and his "pick of the week" as he liked to call them.

The third time Finn hears the song, he's packing up his dorm room. He just took his last exam of the spring semester and he's on his way back to Burt and his mom's house for the summer. But hearing the song changes something in him.

"Ready for summer, Finn?" Puck says, coming into the empty dorm room with—surprise of all surprises—Quinn on his arm.

"Definitely, man."

"Well, Quinn and I were thinking…if you want to come and stay at the cabin with us for a few days, that would be fine with us."

"Thanks for the invite, but I have plans for my summer already."

"With the chick from upstairs? Dude, what a fucking score!" Puck says, reaching out to give Finn knuckles, but stops when he sees the glare on Quinn's face.

Finn stays quiet for a few seconds, listening to his favorite part of the song. It suddenly clicks in his mind that Justin Timberlake is telling Finn that he needs to go to New York to get Rachel back.

"It's like this song is meant for us." Finn mutters to himself. "How long are you at the cabin for?"

Puck shrugs.

"Probably a month. Why?" Quinn says, arching her eyebrow.

"I don't want to say anything now. It might jinx it. But I'll give you a call if I make it to the cabin. See you guys later." Finn says, grabbing the last of his boxes and leaves the dorm room.

"I can't believe you're actually here in New York." Kurt said, helping Finn set up for Rachel's surprise.

"Yeah, Frankenteen, when you came bursting through the door, I thought you were some armed robber guy and I was going to have to put the smack down on you." Santana said, lighting some of the candles that were featured throughout the brownstone.

"You guys are sure she has no idea I'm here, right?" Finn asks for the umpteenth time. He rubs the back of his neck and eyes his iPod set up on the iHome. "Is the song queued up? I should check one more time, when I press play, I want the song to come on, not some stupid song that'll ruin the moment."

"I checked two minutes ago, and Mirrors was waiting to be played. Everything is going to be fine, Finn."

Finn nods and feels his heart rate pick up as he sees Rachel enter the apartment, talking a million miles a minute about the _Funny Girl _rehearsal that happened that day.

"Rachel, don't you think you should greet our guest." Santana says, prodding her roommate along.

Rachel turns around and when she sees Finn standing there, her jaw drops and her sparkling eyes sparkle even more.

"Oh my God! _Finn_! What are you doing here?"

"The semester finished up in Lima, so I thought I'd surprise you all here in New York."

"Well, it's certainly working." Rachel said, going over to give Finn a hug. "How long are you here for?"

"Well, it depends. When I first got here, I dropped some stuff off at NYU. So if they accept me, I'm here for awhile."

"I'm sure they'll accept you." Rachel says, giving him her traditional Rachel Barbra Berry smile.

"You've always believed in me. Even when I didn't believe in myself."

"I suppose the same thing could be said for myself." Rachel said, looking down as she bit her lip.

"While Kurt and I would love to stay and watch you two catch up, we have things to do. C'mon, Kurt." Santana says, practically having to drag Kurt out of the apartment to give Finn and Rachel some alone time.

"I'm sure NYU will accept you, Finn." Rachel said, going over to grab some water. "Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

_Now or never, Hudson_ Finn thinks to himself. He walks over to the iPod and presses play. The introduction of Mirrors starts to play.

"Oohh, I love this song!" Rachel says, taking a sip from the water bottle.

"Whenever I hear this song, it makes me think of you and me." Finn says, crossing into the kitchen. He takes one of her hands and slowly swipes his thumb across her knuckles. "And I know I never really sad sorry for putting you on the train but—"

"Finn—"

"Let me finish. I'm sorry I blindsided you with the whole fake wedding and setting you free, but I'm not sorry I did it. It seems like you've had an amazing year here in New York, and I'm glad you got to have those experiences."

"This song makes me think of you, too." Rachel says quietly. The way Rachel says it takes him all the way back to junior year, when she said she'd never break up with him. "I've really missed you, Finn. And I still love you."

"I love you too, Rach. So much." His lips crash down on Rachel's in the fiercest kiss he's had in awhile.

"I think that kiss had its own cape, too." Rachel said, breaking off the kiss.

Since moving to New York and being officially accepted to NYU and going on to complete his education degree, Finn and Rachel have heard Mirrors so many times they've lost count.

But one of the most important times that they hear the song is at their wedding. It's the song that Rachel walks down the aisle to, but instead of Justin Timberlake, the members of the 2012 National Championship New Directions sang the song.

"Rachel, we planned on this wedding taking place years ago back in Lima," Finn said, hoping he could remember the vows he had written five minutes before the ceremony started. "But thank goodness it didn't because we wouldn't have had that song to bring us back together after a separation. I promise to love you for all of my life, faithfully." Finn slid the wedding ring on her finger.

"Finn, the first time I ever saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though we've had some bumps in the road, we've never lost our love for each other, and here we are today. I promise to love you for all of my life, faithfully." Rachel slid the ring on Finn's finger and tried to blink back her tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me such pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. You may kiss the bride."

Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel as the crowd of friends and family started cheering.


End file.
